dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody is the smartest being in the world. He is the main protagonist of the film. He is voiced by Ty Burrell. Biography As a pup, Peabody was different from other dogs, being incredibly smart, and more interested in intellectual pursuits than the usual tricks of regular dogs, like playing fetch, which he called an "exercise in futility". As a result, no kids wanted to adopt him, leaving him lonely. Without a human family, Peabody devoted himself to the pursuit of knowledge and became active in many fields such as science and athletics, went on to graduate with top honors at Harvard (Vale-dog-torian), experimented with new methods of alternative fuel, and invented things like the fist-bump, planking, autotune, and Zumba. One rainy day, as he was walking down the street, he heard crying from a nearby alley, and investigated, discovering an infant abandoned in a cardboard box, with only a blanket, and a paper with a name pinned to it, "Sherman". Remembering his own childhood, and wanting to give the boy something he never had as a pup, a home and family, Peabody decided to adopt Sherman. Personality and Ablities Mr. Peabody, as noted, is smarter than any living being on Earth, he has a love of history and learning, and excels in several areas of science, most notably Physics, Engineering and Anthropology/History, plus mastering various artistic and athletic disciplines, such as music (shown when he was able to play any instrument Paul Peterson could name). Mr. Peabody also cares deeply for Sherman and loves him as if he was his biological son, though he can be a bit over-protective at times, compared to his original cartoon counterpart, who was a more strict and distant authority figure towards Sherman, and considered himself Sherman's owner, not his adoptive father. For all his intellect and skills. Mr. Peabody has an absolutely terrible sense of humor; shown strongest in his terrible puns and attempt to apply his analytical skills to slapstick comedy. As intelligent and proper as Peabody is, he still maintains his canine instincts, such as being transfixed by a ball, wagging his tail when happy, etc. Trivia *Mr. Peabody is similar to Cornelius from Disney animated film "Meet the Robinsons". Both are a genius, both invented time machine, and both have spectacles. Also, they both have a boy who does something harmful to the universe. Both are also orphans who never had a family growing up but eventually made one after they became successful. *In contrast to the original series where he treated Sherman like an assistant and pet rather than a son, Mr. Peabody is shown throughout the film to be a loving, somewhat protective father who wants nothing more than to protect his son and care for him. Though, like the original series, he insists Sherman calls him Mr. Peabody rather than father (as to why remains unknown). *In Russian version of the film he was voiced by a famous reporter Leonid Parfyonov. Gallery Peabody forTitan 020314-6-lr.jpg Exclusive-clip-from-mr-peabody-and-sherman-136386659625112801.jpg La-et-mn-sneaks-peabody-sherman-20140112.jpg Tumblr n1bml6aW0T1rkfpc4o1 1280.jpg CM58000lg.jpg 10006995_659428794102663_692981579_n.jpg Peabody and sherman.png DWPSLTD05P.jpg Capturehjl.PNG 1947416 462630940504721 1144897414 n.jpg 5522 462630947171387 1000662770 n.jpg Tumblr n17svt3IdR1tqew2qo1 1280.png Tumblr n1bml6aW0T1rkfpc4o1 1280.jpg 1902762 649984421713767 442453009 n.jpg 1902068 650036475041895 345197261 n.jpg Category:Dogs Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman characters Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Talking Animals Category:Fathers Category:Characters who narrate the story